Not So Happy Valentines Day
by Dream Fighter75
Summary: On the day before Valentines Day, Himeka's boyfriend dumps her for someone else. Maybe she can find comfort in the arms of someone else with a broken heart like hers.


Here's a story to celebrate one of my favorite days! :D

this is a JinxHimeka story. Not too many of those around here I've noticed. X3

**Not So Happy Valentines Day: On the day before Valentine's Day, Himeka is dumped by her boyfriend for someone else. Maybe she can find comfort in the arms of another person with a broken heart like hers.**

**

* * *

**

**Not So Happy Valentine's Day**

* * *

"W-what do you mean your breaking up with me?" A girl with watery eyes asked her boyfriend.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Hime. It's just that... I feel like we've grown apart. Think of this as the ending of a chapter. Good thing about it is that you get to start a new one, with someone else." He said with a smile, trying his best to lighten things up.

She tried her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall at that very moment. "But Ryu... I love you. I love you so much. Isn't that enough for you?"

Ryu scratched the back of his head. "Himeka, there's more to a relationship than just love."

Himeka started clenching her fists and lowered her head a little. "Oh... I get it. You're breaking up with me because I wouldn't have sex with you. Is that it!?" He tried shushing her. "Keep your voice down, and... in other words..." He didn't finish that part of his sentence. "Look, don't make it any harder than it is. Just accept the fact that I only want to be friends, nothing more." He said

"You have failed to answer my question... Why are we breaking up? Are you just not in love with me anymore? Did I do something?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be in a committed relationship anymore. At least not now." Ryu said, not even bothering to look at Himeka while he said it. She scoffed. "I knew it... You just wanna sleep around with other girls..." Before he could say anything she had left the Diner and ran out in the rain.

The tears she had been holding back for what seemed like ages finally came out. She felt each and every tear mix with droplets of rain that fell on her face.

While Himeka was running, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that, i wasn't look- Himeka?"

Himeka raised her head to see the person she had bumped into was her best friend, Jin Kuga. "J-Jin?"

"Hey there, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Ryu, and your soaking wet. Didn't bring an umbrella?" He leaned the umbrella towards her so she'd be right under it with him. "Common, your gonna catch a cold."

Jin took her to his apartment which wasn't far from where they were. He noticed her eyes were puffy and red. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Cuz if you are, I have medicine." Himeka didn't say anything. "Well, you should change into something dry, your stuff is still here, it's in my room."

"You still have my stuff here?" She asked.

He smiled. "Yea. I'd never throw it out, this is like your second home. Has been since we were teenagers, Hime."

She didn't return the smile and just went to the room and changed. After she came out, she noticed that Jin had changed as well. He went to the kitchen and started making hot chocolate. Himeka followed and sat down at the table.

"So how did your date go with Ryu?" Jin asked, to break the silence between them.

When he said _his _name, that's when Himeka broke down and started crying again. Jin quickly stopped what he was doing and rushed over to her. "Woah woah, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "It's Ryu..." She managed to choke out.

"What's wrong with Ryu? Did something happen to him?" He asked. She shook her head. "No... he... he broke up with me."

Jin was surprised. Last time he had seen them together which was last week, they seemed very close and in love, well, to him at least. "What? What happened?" He asked.

"He broke up with me because... because I wouldn't..." Himeka didn't want to finish her sentence. "Wouldn't what?" Jin asked.

"... Wouldn't have sex with him..."

Jin suddenly got really angry when she said that. "What!? That jerk! I'm gonna kill him!"

Himeka slowly shook her head. "Don't bother... he's not worth it..."

"I knew playboys like him could never change..." He said as he hugged her. Himeka hugged him back.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a broken heart." Jin whispered.

"Hm? What do you mean?" She asked. "Karin and I... are taking a break." Now Himeka was the one that was surprised. "But you two have been together for two years, what happened?"

Jin shrugged. "Well, you know Karin's new job is so far away and she had to move and all... I guess the whole long distance relationship thing just wasn't enough for her. She called me yesterday saying that she wanted us to see other people. Something about a guy named Kazune..." He said.

"I'm so sorry." Himeka said. "Don't be." He quickly said. "Her loss. Ryu's loss as well."

She giggled a little and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I guess we're both alone now. Especially on Valentine's day."

He chuckled. "We're not alone. We got each other. Say, wanna be my valentine?" Himeka smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Then Next Day...**

Himeka and Jin went to school. They both went to the same college.

Wherever Himeka went, she could hear people whispering about how Ryu had dumped her.

She overheard two girls talking. "I feel bad for her though. They looked so cute together. I guess she couldn't change him after all." One of the girls said. "He broke up with her to sleep with other girls. It's no secret. Beverly saw him at Rachel's place yesterday, and now he's with Melissa." The other girl said. "He and Himeka were going out for a year, I wonder what happened that made him want to be like his old self again."

"Maybe Himeka wasn't giving him what he wanted." They both walked away.

Hearing that was like taking a knife to the chest. It hurt Himeka a lot.

She went to class.

After school was over, Himeka got her stuff and was just about to leave until Jin caught her. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He said cheerfully.

He gave her the teddy bear and flowers he was holding. Himeka blushed and took them. "Thank you."

People that were around saw and started smiling. Some were giggling and others were whispering amongst themselves.

"Are they going out?" A girl asked a guy. "I wouldn't be surprised. They've been best friends since they were kids, it was bound to happen." He responded.

They both left the school.

Himeka looked at him. "Jin?"

"Yea?"

"Wanna hang out tonight? Like go out to eat or something?" She asked. "Sure thing. Did ya have a place in mind?" He asked. "Yea, there's this new restaurant that opened up, you interested?" He smiled. "Of course, especially if it's with you I'm with."

She blushed again. "Good."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight then, is that okay?"

Himeka nodded. "Perfect."

They both went home to get ready.

**Later That Evening...**

It was already 6:30. Himeka had just gotten out of the showers. She was rushing around trying to find an outfit. "What should I wear?" Little did she know that she wasn't the only one having the same dilemma.

* * *

Jin was looking in his closet, taking out shirts and pants only to put them back, then take them out again and compare it to other outfits.

"Jeez, I thought only girls went through this."

He looked at his watch. It was already seven. "I better hurry up!" He got out a pair of black dress pants.

**(A/N: Yea, not really sure if that's what you call them. XD)**

He then got out a red button down shirt and put it on. He got his jacket, keys, and left. Jin got in his car and started it and drove off to Himeka's place.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Himeka just finished drying her hair. "Ugh! I still don't know what I'm gonna wear." It was 7:50 pm. She heard knocking coming from downstairs. "Shoot! He's here!" Wearing just a towel, she rushed down and opened the door. Jin stood there with a rose and a blush plastered on his face after seeing Himeka in only a towel.

He quickly handed her the rose.

Himeka thanked him and let him inside. "I'm so sorry I'm not ready yet. Ten minutes tops."

"Take your time." He said, still blushing.

She ran upstairs and started changing.

Jin took a deep breath and let it out. "What's gotten into me?" He asked himself. A few minutes later Himeka came down.

She came down wearing a black knee-length dress with half of hair up with a daimond rose clip. Simple, yet elegant.

Jin was speechless. _'She looks gorgeous...'_

"Y-you look very beautiful."

Himeka blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome." He smiled. "So you ready to go?" She nodded.

They both went to Jin's car and drove off to the restaurant.

Once they were there, a waiter seated them. Himeka and Jin looked at their menus and ordered.

"Wanna know something?"

"What?" Himeka asked.

"I was really nervous about going out on a date with you." Jin admitted. "A date? I didn't think we were on a date." She said.

He blushed. "It doesn't have to be a date, but it can be if you want it to be." She smiled. "Umm... I... I do."

He sighed in relief. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The waiter came back with their orders. After they finished their meals, they walked to the park they used to go to when they were little which was near the restaurant.

They both got on the swings. "So many memories here..." Himeka said, she smiled as she remembered some of them. Jin got up and stood in front of Himeka. He extended his hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

She accepted his hand. "I'd love to."

They started dancing slowly. Jin held her close and Himeka wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Jin said.

"W-what?"

Jin realized what he had said. "Uhh... nothing!"

"You love me?" Himeka asked.

"Y-yes... I do. I always have."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Jin's heart sang when she said that. "You do?" She nodded. "Yea I do."

He picked her up and swung her around and kissed her. Himeka glady returned the kiss.

"Ya know, at first, I thought that this was going to be a not so happy Valentine's day, but it turned out to be the best night of my life."

The day after that, Jin and Himeka decided to have their 2nd date at their favorite diner.

Ryu was there too with his friends. He was looking at them talking and laughing. Something inside him started boiling. He decided to go up to them.

"Hey there, how's it going you two?" He said with a smile.

Himeka glared at him. "Fine."

"So, Himeka, reason I came over here is to tell you that I've been thinking, and I thought I didn't want to be in a committed relationship, but I do... with you." He said. She turned to him and faked a smile. "Sorry, but, I took your advice and started a new chapter... with someone else."

Ryu was surprised, he gave Jin a strange look.

"W-what? With who?"

"Your looking at him." Jin said with a smile.

They both got up and left Ryu furious at the diner.

Himeka started laughing. "That felt great! Revenge is sweet!"

Jin laughed as well. "His face was priceless! But... there's something I want to ask you."

She stopped laughing when she noticed the serious expression on his face. "What is it?"

He got something out of his pocket. "I know we've only been on two dates, but... I don't want to wait any longer." He showed her the ring in his hand. Himeka gasped. "Are saying... what I think you're saying?" She asked.

"Marry me?" Jin asked.

She smiled. "Yes! I will marry you Jin Kuga!"

**Happy Valentines Day!**

* * *

Hmm... Not my best, but, in my defense this was a last minute thing. XD

Really last mintute. Heheh, well, Happy Valentines Day! Please review!


End file.
